


[Vid] Glad You Came

by lilly_the_kid



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Team as Family, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I first had this idea back in October 2013. I like the idea of Brian being the catalyst, the one who started the story and who changed everyone's universe. And they're all glad he did. I took a break from vidding F&F, but this idea was persistent and a few weeks ago I decided to give it a go. I think that the original concept still works, however, the vid has now, of course, a slightly different or additional connotation. The summary also pretty much describes my relationship with this franchise. I'm so glad I discovered it and got to vid all these wonderful characters. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This vid was first posted (and these notes were first written) on lj and dw on March 29th, 2014

**Title:** Glad you came

 **Fandom:** Fast  & Furious movies 1-6

 **Music:** Glad you came by The Wanted

 **Characters/Pairings:** ensemble, team, everybody loves Brian

 **Summary:** _my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came_

 **Warnings:** none contentwise, but this may make you sad

 

Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!

 

 **Password:** hereandnow

Original post [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/69035.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/62417.html)


End file.
